


It ain't that holy

by Thrawo



Series: The King of Winter [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Jon is Sansa's father, Jon is the bastard son of Rickard Stark, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawo/pseuds/Thrawo
Summary: They were alone in the holy Goodswood. Surrounded only by the Old Gods spirits and the slurping and gulping of her little hot mouth embracing Jon Starks massive length with her lips and tongue.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: The King of Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839271
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	It ain't that holy

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the trigger warnings and tags. It's quite gross not gonna lie.
> 
> English is not my first language so,... there are probably many misspellings. May god forgive me.
> 
> Jon is around 41  
> Sansa is close to 17

Sansa was serving her father right now. Her gown, where it touched the snowy ground, turned from a dove grey into a darker one appearing almost black. Her mop of thick auburn locks was pulled free from its restraints, inflicted by the braids and boobed rapidly up and down in her lord fathers lap. A large, glove covered hand pushing the lady's head forcefully down.

Again and again and again.

The obscene slurping and gulping sounds emanating from the young girl echoed through the entirety of the Godswood. Breaking the silence and sacredness alike.

Jon used his daughter on her knees, just like he had taught her. His baby girl was much better than she was the first time, when he had to force his massive cock past her sweet pink lips, for she wasn't as willing then to serve her lord father in every way he needed her to. In every way he desired her too.

Not yet that was. For as he now pounded into her tight teenage mouth, there was no resistance. No crying and muffled screaming around his cock. No grazing of her teeth as she tried desperately to swallow his enormous dick down her unwilling throat, hopelessly trying to fill her empty lungs with breath again. Neither does she faint like the first few times he took her oral by force. Effectively raping her pretty mouth into submission, for as he came at her the ninth time that day, shortly after her frantic exit of the great hall, accompanied by her friend Jeyne, the fight was gone from his little daughter. She just let him pull her small frame into an alcove, rather than being throat fucked in the middle of the corridors.

She had learned soon enough that Jon Stark didn't care if there were any attendance to his vile acts. If he wanted her sweet petal lips, tightly wrapped around his 10-inch cock, then he would take her mouth where they stood in this particular moment.

It didn't matter if her sister or brothers were present, if her Lady mother watched her with piercing blue eyes from the seat to the right of father's Winterthrone or if some oh-mighty lord talked animatedly about the latest grain harvest of lands or law at the feet of the dais to him. He would fuck his slutty daughter, no matter what.

Back in the presence was no such occasion however. They were alone in the holy Goodswood. Surrounded only by the Old Gods spirits and the slurping and gulping of her little hot mouth embracing Jon Starks massive length with her lips and tongue.

The hand that was threaded in her long, long waves of red hair, began to push more and more firmly on the back of her head. Effectively forcing more of her daddy's cock down her tight unwilling throat. As for all the things Sansa managed to accept and learned to cherish in her newly found father-daughter-relationship, yet she couldn't bring herself to come clean with the feeling of Jon's fat member pushing down and against her slender throat.

She told him as much every time he came upon her, to use his daughters mouth for his pleasure, told him how sore and raw the flesh there felt and how much pain the next time would inflict on her lithe still maturing body. Yet the next time came all the same, as she hadn't told him, hadn't begged with him for a break. He would just press her down to the hilt again, sheathing 10 pulsing inches of his throbbing cock down her abused throat.

Leaving her bleeding from time to time by the harshness of his abuse.

So as soon as Jon's huge dick pressed past the barrier of Sansa's throat, tearing a last fit of desperate and pained screams from her helpless throat before the first wetness gathered in her beautiful blue eyes and the meaty seal was firmly placed upon her voice.

The Lord of Winterfell had her just recently, fucked her mouth just mere hours ago. She was still got as raw as by her first abuse. And just like the first time her father pressed on, guiding more and more of himself deeply inside his precious beautiful daughter. The pain was even worse than the slow suffocating that issued the further intrusion.

She tried to breathe through her nose rather than opening her occupied mouth wider, which would be to no ado. Still, only small potion of the inhaled air made it around the fleshy member of her father, too much stretched was her throat, unable to take any more. Yet he pressed on, relishing in the sweet feeling of his little daughter desperately swallowing and gagging around him. In the fluttering of her throat as it tried subconsciously to clear her neck of the barrier occupying her breathing channel. To Jon, it seemed her system was ignorant of the fact: that her tight throat was indeed now a love channel. Slave to his carnal lust and sinful desires. There was no space for air, only for his cock.

Her dampened knees buckled and thrashed in their place in the snow, frantically trying to flee from the dying situation, yet he held Sansa firm. Her face coming inch by inch closer to his curly black public hair, where it pocked free from his tunic and breeches.

Sansa's eyes were no longer brimmed with tears, the salty liquid now streamed freely down her rounded cheeks. Pathetic sobs shaking the slick walls around his cock and gripping tight before loosening some from his heated flesh. Jon couldn't help the low growling tumbling deep within his chest, breaking the messy pattern of shallow breaths puffing in with clouds from his parted lips.

Her mouth was, without a doubt the most delicious treat his daughter had to offer. Her pouty, soft pink lips were as heart shaped as her enticing, beautiful face. And her mouth in and of itself harboured a ripe red inside, catching his attention every time when a sweet laugh burst free from her petal lips.

Jon's pleasure spiked higher and higher the deeper he got. His cock was sheathed to the extent of a good three fourth as his unwanted advance came to an abrupt halt. Sansa's searing blue eyes, flowing with streams of tears looked up to her father.

Pleading with him.

For what was open to the King to guess, for her frantic babbling was stopped by the cock shoved down her slender throat. Else wise her beautiful pale face was alarmingly red, not just a common blush like the one always gracing her cheeks and top of her neck when he pulled loose his belt before her kneeling frame. No, this redness was the issue of the dick, now lying motionless in her throat, effectively suffocating the princess of Winterfell.  
She was so desperate, so helpless so much at his mercy. Her walls grew wetter as the seconds went by, with Jon's grey eyes staring into Sansa's tear streaked blue orbs. He didn't know if the liquid provided was his own pre-cum, leaking out of his fully erect member or if it was his daughters abused throat. Providing lubrication with the hot red blood of her raw fucked flesh. He didn't know but what he knew was that the picture before him. His daughters small lithe body, dressed in the innocent grey gown which she wore mere minutes ago at supper in the great hall, her dirty mouth now tightly wrapped around his throbbing cock had formerly talked and laughed at her friends jokes or admonished Bran and Rickon for their manners. That she screamed her lungs out with, just this very morning, accompanied by Arya yet again about their newest pointless squabble. Was now helplessly shut around him, wordlessly begging her lord farther for a sweet breath. For just a gulp of air.

He was overcome with a fresh wave of powerful red-hot lust.

Thrusting a final time hard and deep down her contradicting throat. Sheathing himself completely in his daughters naughty mouth. Her reddened nose was buried deeply in his coarse public hair, her face flat with his crotch, her smooth forehead pressed tightly against his lower belly. So he could feel the soft brush of her long lashes, fluttering against his private skin with fresh pain silently screaming. The only sound ringing forth was a wet plop, as well as a faint whimpering.

He loosened his grip on the weirwood root, leaving a few splinters of the old wood behind where his hold had been too strong for it to bear, and threaded it in Sansa's long auburn locks, assisting his brother in the task. For as he held her head to him, she gagged and spluttered furiously. Her throat fluttering with their fits.

Red saliva and spit thickened blood streaming down the corners of her petal lips, which were now also stained red from the abuse. The bloody pool puddled between his legs, blemishing the flawless white snow with red freckles.  
Her windpipe opening more frequently, desperate for every ounce of air. Sansa even tried to pull herself away from him, her body frantic for the much-needed breath. Yet he pulled her slightly shifting face back down, hindering her from turning away from him. Holding her against his pelvic again.

More spit and more blood coated her red chin even further, streaming with the gulping chokes farther and farther down her slender neck, effectively painting inside and outside in the same colour, to finally gather in the valley between her blossoming breasts, adorning her dull bodice with a red rim.

Sansa choked and gagged around his massive cock, yet the only thing leaving her mouth were bubbles and streams of reddened saliva. It was at the sight of her bloodstained blue eyes, pleadingly seeking his that he could clear his mind again, pushing away the possessive thought of keeping her this way, to send signals to his muscles instead. Bringing them back into action.

Jon licked his dry lips at the sight of her beauty, all shiny auburn hair and river-blue eyes with unmarred smooth skin blinking up at him.

His daughter and the choking sounds ringing from the clenching walls of her throat.

Slowly. Oh, so slowly he pulled his throbbing cock up her throat, leaving the raw walls behind to reveal more and more of his blood covered sword, unsheathing itself from Sansa's petal scabbard of a mouth. The swallowing and gagging lessened as he pulled out, replaced by frantic sucking and slurping. No doubt was she trying to get air back into her aching lungs, desperately trying to fill them once again to the brim.

Yet it was just this distressed act of her body on which he was waiting for.

With an earthshaking thrust he sheathed his 10-inch dick back all the bloody way down her throat. Yet was it different entirely, for now he was even deeper inside his sweet daughters body. Sansa's desperate attempts to gather breath again, to stop herself from fainting was just another opening for her lustful father. Sealing the windpipe sphincter around his cock, which gripped strongly at his length. Stronger even than her tight asshole could grip him.

It was almost painful, the vice-like hold her love channel had on the tip of his cock. Still was it nothing compared to his daughters agony of something intruding the very entrance of her lungs. The choking and gagging took on an entire new level.

“AAARRGGH, ARRRGH, ARRRGGGH” ripped free around his cock, pulsing inside her sphincter with his need to thrust back and forth, to fill the little slut to the brim with her fathers precious seed. The same seed which grew in the womb of her lady mother, effectively putting her in this deadly situation all these years later.

Her river-blue eyes were red from all the tears exiting through them and even began to slowly roll back into her skull. Flickering white from time to time before they went back into their red strained self, disorient blinking back into the world of clarity.

His baby girl was at the brink of consciousness, holding the last strings tightly together in the shelter of her hands. Like she clenched her hands behind her back, bound together by his leather belt, so she may not interfere in her fathers twisted games.  
Yet Jon knew he couldn't enjoy Sansa's throat for too long, she was already close to fainting and that in turn wasn't as far from death as he would have liked.

And as much as he loved the feel of her helpless mouth and throat around his length. It wasn't worth it to kill her in the process, for losing the friction entirely was a nightmare he couldn't bare to bring to life.

So he pulled out again, only to the top of her throat were the vibrating of her jerking tongue caressed the pulsing veins at the bottom of his member. A few gasps of air made their way immediately down to fill her lungs. Closely followed by his thickness, slotting her gaping windpipe around his cock head again.

It was a truly beautiful sight to see the heavy bulge against her slender neck, caused by his dick sheathed inside her unwilling throat. The former creamy white skin there now streaked with sticky saliva and blood made a great resemblance with the bulge in his breeches that springs into action at the sweet sight of her wide hips, swaying ever so slightly as she regally walks down the dais. Every time she rises from her seat, sticking her plump arse out in the process. Every time Jon catches her wine wetted lips, shining in the candlelight, slightly parted in her joy. Giving just the faintest idea of the sweet red hidden beneath.

He couldn't hold back and Sansa couldn't stand the torture much longer either. For her small body had lost the fight in it, her knees not buckling frantically any more, rather slumping under the seemingly unendurable weight of her own body. Her beautiful blue eyes only white orbs in their sockets. The redness of her face slowly worsening and the desperate heaving of her chest limited to a minimal. No time to waste it would seem.

He adjusted himself again, finally rising to a stand and pulling his unconscious daughter with him as he did, her mouth firmly pressed onto his cock.

As Jon rose the difference between father and daughter grew more evident as ever.

He was tall and broad where she was small and thin. Sansa had seen her sixteenth nameday already, quickly approaching her seventeenth. And even as she was tall for a girl and even for some woman, she wasn't for her lord father.

So he faced not much struggle to loom above her slackening mouth and thrust in and out again.  
Easing 10-inch of his rock-hard cock down her throat and sealing it inside the tight embrace of her sphincter. Even as she was powerless and her body had seemingly surrendered under his dominate rule, the reflexes of her body were still active. For as he drew himself up and down her blood covered throat the slurping and gulping returned, as well as the desperate gagging of her abused throat.

It's this sounds that filled the Godswood again, showering the holy place with the sounds of an innocent daughter getting roughly abused by her wolfish father.

“AAARRRGGGGHH-AARGGGGH-AAAAGGGGGHH”

“UURGGGH-UUURGGHHHHH-UUUUURGGGH-UURGGH”

The lewd sounds ringing unwillingly from his sweet daughters throat, stroke the passion which pooled hot in the lower half of his stomach with fresh tinder, the measurement of his thrust fading away into the desperation which grew with every sweet stroke against her tight walls. Borders blurring with every second the look of Sansa's reddened, unconscious face bobbed harshly up and down his length. Disappearing with every clench her tight windpipe put upon his needy member. Losing meaning with every burning glimpse of her fiery long locks, bundled in his grasping hands, shoving and pulling his daughter at his will, burning the sweet picture forever in his minds eye.

It felt like an eternity, and yet way to short for his liking, till the hot waves of pleasure crashed onto land, he was to close to pull out of her mouth now. For he preferred to shove his dick up her arse before he came, enjoying the feeling of her stiff sphincter there. Yet Jon know that there wouldn't be time to hulk up the many layers of her skirts to uncover her firm white ass-cheeks and fuck her tightness to completion.

So he pulled out of Sansa's mouth entirely, for the first time what felt like hours his bloodied sword left the hotness of her lovely opening.  
Jon stroked himself with his right hand, his sword hand, while the other kept itself firmly locked in Sansa's red tangles. Holding her head, and probably her full body at the roots of her burning auburn hair.

The gentle wolf gasped for air, at first measured and reserved, her sphincter perhaps fearing the next incoming abuse, the next shaking thrust into the desperate opening. Yet as nothing there like happened, she sucked, that's the only fitting word to describe it, wave after wave of fresh northern air into her aching lungs.

The redness of her face began to fade into a more human skin colouring, but he wasn't done with her yet.

Jon Stark stroked himself in a merciless pattern, encircling only the head of his enormous cock pumping in fast fashion. His dark grey eyes almost entirely devoured from the black core, burning with the seething desire gathering in his tightening balls. He was effectively jerking of to his teen daughter escaping her looming death, suffocating on his cock.

It was as her breath evened out somewhat, breaking the stuttering rhythm of her desperation and need, that her father shoved his way to big member already down her gaping mouth and throat again. The princess of the north hasn't even returned from her unconsciousness, yet Jon couldn't wait for his daughter to do so. He needed his release. Now.

It was different though, for this time he didn't aim to fuck her sphincter in rough fashion, no he aimed for the second love channel provided by Sansa's sweet throat.

Her gagging was even louder this time, louder still as the King in the North leisurely fucked her throat. Pulling only out one inch before thrusting back in again.  
It didn't take Jon long to find the location of his pleasure again, this time releasing the branding waves of pleasure which burned his inside as much as Sansa's red hair was burning his blurry vision, auburn on white.

Her blue eyes returned under a new fit of gagging and chocking. Perfectly in time to feel how spurt after spurt washed down her hungry throat, coating the inner walls of her gullet in a breathtaking white rather than the gruesome red formerly gracing the raw flesh. Filling her already stuffed stomach even more, purring the cum into her, just as she had drunk the spiced wine at supper earlier.

Jon opened his eyes again, which had unwillingly fallen close as the orgasm washed over his body, cleansing his blood from the hotness and need for release which plagued him since he saw Sansa in the great hall. Laughing at a joke form Jeyne Poole.

Some cum still spurted out of his softening dick, yet he made to pull himself out of Sansa. Slowly releasing her abused throat from the intruder. The sweet sound of his daughters sobbing let his heart melt.

Effectively leaving him semi hard in her wet mouth again.

“Suck daddy clean, sweetheart. I'm going to accompany you to your chambers tonight...”. The wetness in her eyes returned somewhat at his words. Yet ever the good girl, she did as she was asked and soon the slurping and gulping wet sounds filled the silent place once again.  
Blood, Cum, Saliva and Tears mingled together running down Sansa Stark's sinful, abused throat.  
Inwardly praying to the old gods that her father won't use her raw fucked throat again. At least not tonight...


End file.
